


by the fire

by wckdflares



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Death, M/M, Newt loves Thomas, i really can’t tag for shit, kinda sad ending, newtmas - Freeform, thomas is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 21:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wckdflares/pseuds/wckdflares
Summary: newt was always fond of campfires, so it makes sense his most important moments with his favorite person would happen near one.





	by the fire

Newt was always fond of campfires. Their light and warmth were simply comforting to him in every sense. He absolutely treasured that single night a month when they would light up the bonfire and spend the night drinking Gally’s special drink to celebrate that month’s Greenie. 

 

Not that he believed yet another boy joining them in this prison was anything to be happy about, but Newt learned a while ago it was best not to focus on those thoughts. 

 

At this point, Alby had just instructed the Keepers to light the huge bonfire in the middle of the Glade and Newt had already had consumed an entire jar of the throat-burning beverage. He felt his head getting clouded with the familiar lightness and dizziness, but he swiped yet another jar from Frypan’s table of other drinks and snacks. 

 

Newt made his way through the crowd of hyped boys as Gally had started up a wrestling match. He was heading to his usual spot, an old rotting log a couple feet away from the fire. He was surprised to see the Greenie already sitting there. 

 

Newt had only spoken to the boy once earlier when Alby was giving him the tour. They had shaken hands and Newt had teased him about the fall he took in the grass. He had immediately tried sprinting towards the maze as soon as he got out of the box. Then he had actually attempted to enter the maze again under the poor watch of Chuck, but Gally had stopped him. Newt was intrigued.

 

”Mind if I…” Newt hesitated to sit down. 

 

”Huh?” The boy jumped as if startled and looked up at Newt for a moment. ”Oh yeah, sure.” 

 

Newt settled himself against the log a couple inches away from the other boy. He found himself staring, captivated by the way the flickering light from the fire shined off the boy’s dark hair. Captivated by the way the reflection bounced off his sharp jawline. 

 

He forced his gaze away after he had probably already passed the point of creepiness with all of his staring. The awkwardness around them grew more with each passing second filled with silence, but Newt was never one to be at a loss for words. Usually. 

 

”Hell of a first day, Greenie.” Newt cringed at himself. Was that the best he could come up with? He decided he needed to lay off the drinks for a while. He passed the glass jar over the boy. ”Here. Put some hair on your chest.” 

 

He took the beverage graciously and Newt was about to warn him about how strong it was, but it was too late. The brunette took a huge gulp of the drink and immediately spat it out, gagging. 

 

Newt erupted into laughter at the sight of something that probably at the most would have gotten a chuckle out of him if he were sober. 

 

”Oh-Oh my God!” The dark haired boy managed to get out in his fit of coughs. ”What is that?” 

 

”I don't even know!” Newt responded, still a laughing mess. ”It’s Gally’s recipe, a trade secret.” It was true. Newt had no idea of what exactly the amber colored liquid contained. All he knew was that it tasted dreadful and made him drunk if he drank enough of it. 

 

”Yeah well, he’s still an asshole.” It was clear the Greenbean and Gally had a rough start. 

 

”He saved your life today. Trust me, the Maze is a dangerous place.” Newt would know and he almost regretted saying the words as painful memories began to flood back. He shifted slightly, bringing himself unnecessarily closer to the other boy, their thighs touching now. Newt waited for him to move away, but he didn't. 

 

”We’re trapped here… Aren't we?” He finally spoke. 

 

”For the moment.” Newt sighed. ”But…” 

 

Newt went on to explain the concept of Runners and the vicious beasts known as Grievers to the Greenie. He gave him hope the way you were supposed to, to the Newbies, no matter if it were false hope or not. Minho had told Newt the truth. There didn't seem to be a way out of the Maze. 

 

The pair fell into silence once again, but it wasn't uncomfortable. It was opposite for Newt. Did he feel safe? Was that the right word? He didn't care because a new emotion bloomed inside him. Something Newt couldn't describe, but he was suddenly very aware of how easy it would be for him to just lean over right then, run his hands through that dark hair, and just…

 

Newt took a sharp intake of breath and felt his face heat up, shocked and embarrassed by the sudden thought. He barely knew the boy, didn't even know his name. He shouldn't be thinking those things. He ran a hand through his own sandy hair and thought about how he had never felt something like that towards someone else and didn't know how to deal with it. 

 

Newt came to the conclusion that the cause was simply Gally’s drink. It had made him do and say less than smart things in the past, so this wasn't any different. 

 

Feeling both relieved and even a bit sobered up now, Newt turned to the Greenie, ready to move on with the night. 

 

”Let me show you around…” 

 

—————

 

”I miss the Glade.” Frypan sniffed as tears rolled down his cheeks. 

 

Although he hated to admit it, Newt did too. At least back at the Glade, they had some sort of structure and order. It even felt like home at times. 

 

He tried not to focus on the group of six that were left around the fire and how many boys had once resided in the Glade. He definitely tried not to think about the pleading look in Winston’s eyes, asking him for the gun. Newt didn't think about handing the gun to Winston and that single gunshot that rang out afterward. 

 

”I thought we were supposed to be immune.” Newt thought out loud to the others. If they weren't immune than why did Wicked want them so badly? Newt didn't spend three years trapped in absolute hell not to be helping humanity at least a little bit. 

 

”Not all of us, I guess,” Teresa spoke from beside Newt. 

 

”If Winston got infected, we have to assume the rest of us can too.” Newt declared, refusing to lose another friend. Maybe Winston was the only unlucky one of the group. Along with a bit of caution, Newt decided to hold onto that thought, that unrealistic hope.

 

Thomas suddenly stood and walked off without a word to sit on a slab of cement a couple feet away from the fire. Newt lasted a full minute before following him. 

 

”You haven't slept a bit since we escaped, have you?” Newt commented as he sat down next to Thomas, taking in the bags underneath the boy’s eyes. A long moment passed as Thomas said nothing and fidgeted with an object in his hands. Chuck’s figurine.

 

”Frypan was just letting off steam, ” Newt added, not taking his eyes off Thomas. ”He didn't mean it that way.” 

 

”He’s right.” Thomas finally spoke. ”I’m the reason we’re stuck out here.” 

 

His words broke Newt’s heart. The last thing he wanted was for his Tommy was for him to feel responsible for things weren't his fault. ”No, you’re the reason we’re free.” 

 

Thomas seemed to contemplate that while Newt continued. ”The others might have their doubts and that's fine, but they would follow you anywhere.” 

 

”They follow you too.” 

 

Newt was flattered and a bit surprised that Thomas thought that. Newt never saw himself as a leader of any kind, more of a voice of reason behind the actual leader. Alby had always called him ”the glue”, after all. 

 

”It's different with me and you know it,” Newt replied, chuckling lightly. ”Look, we all have our roles to play.” 

 

”I-I don't know where we’re going.”

 

”We’ve been lost before.” 

 

”Not like this.” Newt had never seen Thomas look so defeated and it was almost scary. He was half tempted to reach out and grab the boy’s hand. He imagined the two holding hands by the fire all night. Newt didn't like to use the word ”crush”, but he definitely had something for Thomas. 

 

”Now there's a place for us out there.” Newt truly believed this. He truly believed that they would find a safe place, a home. A place where Newt would get the chance to admit everything to Thomas. ”I don't know where it is, but I do know a lot of our friends have died for us to get this far.” 

 

Winston, Jack, Alby, Ben, Chuck, and finally Gally flashed through Newt’s head. They couldn't give up. For them. ”So we can't give up. You can't give up.” 

 

Thomas met Newt’s eyes for the first time and his stare seemed to have a flicker of hope. Newt felt something so strong for Thomas. Love. No not love, he couldn't love Thomas. At least not in that way. He knew he loved Minho and the other Gladers, but with Thomas, it was different in indescribable ways. He didn't even know if he had loved anyone in that way before Wicked and the Flare stole everything away. 

 

”I won't let you.” Newt meant that with all of his heart. He wouldn't let this boy he cared for so much give up that easily. 

 

He smiled and reached out, patting Thomas’ arm playfully. ”Come on, get some sleep.” 

 

Newt walked back to the fire, his heart warm and full.

 

—————

 

Newt felt as if his heart were about to leap out of his chest, his entire being consumed by desire and fear. Mirroring that first night in the Glade, Newt was leaned against Thomas by the fire, a lot more than a little tipsy this time. Minho wasn't a few yards away this time, he was who knows where in Wicked’s clutches. 

 

They had a plan. Vince had figured out the schedule of the trains that Wicked shipped their subjects on and one was due to come tomorrow morning. They were getting Minho back. The remaining Gladers and the rest of the Right Arm had celebrated with a couple of drinks. Those drinks turned out to be much stronger than anything they had made in the Glade. 

 

Now Newt’s head spun with various thoughts all involving the dark haired boy right next to him. Thomas was too close, way too close. Especially considering everyone else had gone to bed, leaving the pair by themselves.

 

Over the past six months of planning and scheming, the love Newt had finally accepted he had for Thomas only grew. 

 

”Newt…?” Thomas suddenly spoke softly. ”You okay?” 

 

Thomas had caught him staring. Usually, when Newt admired him like that he was a bit more sly when doing so, but it seemed in his drunken state, he had been painfully obvious. 

 

”Fine. I’m fine.” Newt quickly assured him, only slurring his words slightly. ”I just…”

 

”You just couldn't keep your eyes off my pretty face.” Thomas finished for him with a smirk. Newt turned his head away, already feeling a blush rise to his cheeks. Thomas seemed to notice his distress as he added, ”Dude, I'm joking.” 

 

”I know.” Newt shifted his glance between the glowing fire and Thomas’s curious eyes. He should just say it right now. He should just tell Thomas right now while they were by the fire, alone, just like when they’d first met. Newt opened his mouth to speak again, but then decided he didn't feel like pouring his heart out to the boy just yet. 

 

”Tommy.” Newt leaned over to press a chaste kiss to Thomas’s cheek but by seemingly a coincidence the latter turned his head slightly as Newt was in the midst of doing so, causing him to peck the boy’s lips instead. 

 

Newt immediately pulled away and stood up as fast as he could with his bad leg. He was flustered and completely mortified, but he still managed to relish the feeling of Thomas’s lips on his own. They had been warm and soft with the lingering bitter taste of alcohol. 

 

”Shit, Tommy I'm sorry.” Newt apologized, forcing himself to look at Thomas, who was now standing up as well. ”I didn't mean to do that, it was just you-”

 

”I know, Newt.” Thomas interrupted taking a few steps back. ”Kinda my fault for moving my head, but in my defense, I didn't know you were going to do that.” 

 

”Yeah I guess- I don't know-” Newt cut his own rambling off, sighing as he placed a hand over his burning face. ”I think I need to go to bed.” 

 

”We both do. Big day tomorrow.” Thomas patted Newt’s shoulder. ”Goodnight, see you in the morning, bright and early.” 

 

”See you…” Newt began the walk back to the hammocks, Thomas trailing behind him. Before he could even have a single second thought, Newt spun around to face Thomas and pulled him into a hug. Newt steadied himself and Thomas when they both began to stumble due to his sudden actions. He could feel Thomas tense up under his touch, but the other boy returned his embrace. 

 

”Woah, Newt,” Thomas whispered in his ear, arms wrapped around Newt’s middle. ”What’s up with you tonight?” 

 

Alcohol was definitely the root cause of Newt’s sudden bravery towards Thomas, but he knew deep down he had just grown tired of holding back. 

 

”Goodnight, Tommy.” Newt slurred, reluctantly pulling away from Thomas. He hesitated for only a split second before he planted yet another small kiss on the boy’s jaw, dangerously close to his lips. 

 

Newt felt Thomas instantly stiffen and slightly regretted what he did. He didn't wait for Thomas’ response and took off towards the sleeping quarters.

 

—————

 

Newt felt his heart quicken as he watched Thomas carefully pull the worn folded piece of paper from the metal pendant. Newt could still feel the thing wrapped around his own hand, could still feel the stinging of his raw throat as he screamed at Thomas to take it. 

 

”See you around.” Those were the last words Minho said before he left after giving Thomas the necklace. 

 

”Thank you, Minho.” Those were the last words Newt said to Minho before he watched him fade away into the smoke with Gally forever. Those were the last words Newt would ever get to say to Minho. 

 

Newt shook his thoughts away from his oldest friend as Thomas began to unfold the letter. The boy instantly recoiled, placing the letter off to the side once he realized exactly what it was. 

 

”Tommy.” Technically Newt had said that last word to Thomas seconds after he plunged that knife into his own chest, but Newt had made sure that wouldn't be it. He had made sure that his last words to Thomas wouldn't be said during that horrible bloody battle they shared along with Newt’s own mind. No matter how much it hurt both of them, Newt needed Thomas to read every single word

 

Thomas appeared to finally gather himself as he began to silently read to himself. Newt followed along while Thomas scanned through the page, already memorized the words he had written over and over again in an effort to perfect them.

 

”It’s losing myself to this virus, that's what scares me.” Newt never felt that intensity of terror than when he felt himself first begin to slip into that irrational anger. Slamming Thomas into that wall in a fit of rage was far more terrifying to Newt than noticing the darkening of his veins. 

 

”I repeat them over and over like a prayer and it all comes flooding back.” The names of his fallen friends really keep Newt sane in his last hours of life. Along with rescuing Minho, it was their memory that kept him fighting. It was the thought of getting to see yet another beautiful sunset that made him keep pushing. He couldn't give up. Not again. 

 

”And I remember you.” Newt could never forget that fateful day in the Glade when Thomas arrived in the Box. He could never forget watching Thomas turn from that curious, slightly annoying Greenie into a real leader. 

 

”I knew I would follow you anywhere. And I have.” Newt had never planned on leaving Thomas’ side. Not when he still had a future or when he was hours away from succumbing to the Flare. Newt completely understood now why Thomas would run into the Maze to save Minho and Alby. 

 

”If I could do it all over again, I would.” Newt would jump at the chance to experience it all again. What he would do to feel all those small touches between him and Thomas again. To relive that night by the fire, his lips on Thomas’ for mere seconds. Newt wondered if Thomas felt the same way. If he would go through the pain of losing him all over again just for those short few months of running with those small moments of joy.

 

”I know you’ll find a way to do what’s right.” Newt fully trusted that Thomas, even though his tremendous amount of grief, would be able to do the right thing. Even if he wasn't the one to lead this newly founded community. 

 

”You deserve to be happy.” Newt prayed that eventually, Thomas could let go of all the pain and lift the blame off himself. It wasn't his fault. If anything Newt’s stubbornness was the cause of his death. He knew Chuck and the others wanted the same for Thomas, wanted him to find peace in his new home. Maybe Newt himself could find that same peace and happiness wherever he went after this. 

 

Thomas was nearing the end of the letter. He was nearing the simple three-word sentence Newt had heavily hesitated to write. He had erased and rewritten it so many times the paper had begun to thin and nearly tore. Was it too much for Thomas to handle? Newt knew for a fact if Thomas had died and left him a letter that had an ”I love you.” at the end he would absolutely lose it.

 

Tears had long ago spilled from Thomas’ moist eyes and he let out a small strangled sob as he read Newt’s final words. There was a sense of shock on his face that surprised Newt. He thought he had made himself pretty obvious, especially that night before what seemed like the beginning of the end to everything. 

 

Then Newt heard it. He heard Thomas whisper those three words back. Back to what he must have thought was nothing, but Newt was there listening whether Thomas knew it or not. He would never have guessed his love for Thomas was recuperated. 

 

In the next ten minutes, Thomas’ face transformed into a variety of emotions, but now he had what almost seemed like a slight smile to go with his teary eyes. He gently folded the letter back up and slid it back into the pendant. Thomas slipped the necklace over his head and Newt pictured himself wearing it weeks earlier. He couldn't help but notice the pendant that held his words to Thomas fall right near the boy’s heart. 

 

Thomas stood from his spot on the wooden deck and headed over to the other immunes, all smiles, and laughter. Newt watched Thomas hug, Brenda, first. Then Gally and after him Frypan. 

 

Newt wasn't scared when he felt it was finally time to leave Thomas. He wasn't angry that he didn't get to be at the safe haven with Minho. He wasn't worried about being forgotten either. He was ready to see Alby, Chuck, Winston, and even Teresa. He was ready to see all his friends again, his family. Newt would never truly leave his friend’s sides and he knew one day he would get to see his Tommy again. 

 

”Goodbye.” 

 

 

—————


End file.
